Memories
by Anicomicgeek
Summary: A short story that takes places shortly after "Invasion of the Secret Santas!" While fighting the Joker, Batman remembers what happened years ago after the death of his parents and the vow he made.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. _Batman: The Brave and the Bold_ and all related characters are the property of DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner. Ergo, no profit is being made off this story and it is being written solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Memories

By Anicomicgeek

Rated K+ for Violence

* * *

Gotham City, Years Ago

Inside Wayne Manor, Wayne Manor, young Bruce Wayne looked out the window as it snowed. Though it was warm inside, Bruce felt very cold. Tears ran down his face as he replayed the scene of the death of his parents again, then wiped them away.

He didn't noticed the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth walk into his room until Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Then he looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce didn't reply.

"Very well," Alfred said, as he walked off, but he didn't get far when he heard Bruce.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Bruce asked. "I mean, I threw Dad's gift and broke it because I wanted the swashbuckler action figure, I didn't like the movie that Dad took me to try to make me happy, and now they're gone." He then closed his eyes. "They just wanted me to be happy, and now, they'll gone."

Alfred walked over to Bruce and hugged him, saying, "No, no, no, it's not your fault. It was that man and his alone, not yours."

"But it is!" Bruce cried. "It's all my fault. I was a jerk. Mom and Dad tried to please me and I acted like a jerk! It's my fault that they're gone." After a short while, he added, "I missed them, Alfred. I miss them so much."

"So do I," Alfred said. "So do I."

***B***

Later, Bruce walked outside to the site of his parents' grave, then looked at the tombstone sadly. Tears welled up in Bruce's eyes as he fell to his knees. The snow was cold and seeping into his clothes, but Bruce didn't noticed it too much; it was a minor inconvenience for him at the moment.

Then he looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, for how I acted." Sighing, he then added, "I learned my lesson. And I vow not to let it happen again."

"I don't know how, but I'll find a way to make it up to you," he whispered. "And I'll find a way to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else ever again." Then he sighed. "I'll make things right and I'll free Gotham of the evil that took you away."

Present Day

Outside of a house in Gotham City stood the Joker, smiling as he walked over he waved to the tied-up family inside and carried a red bag over his shoulder.

"Have a Merry Christmas," the Joker said as he beamed. In a sing-song tone, he added, "And a Happy New Year." The Joker cackled as he made his way to a purple car, then put his bag in the back seat. But he stopped when he heard the sound of an engine approaching. "That's not good."

The Joker spun around to see the Batmobile pull up and Batman step out. Scowling, Batman glared at him and said, "It's over, Joker. Put your ill-gotten gains away and turn yourself in."

The Joker smiled and stuck his hand in his coat. "Batman," he said. "You sure are a Scrooge. No 'Merry Christmas?' No 'Happy Holidays?' Not even a 'hello?' " He then frowned as best as he could. "I'm not surprised." He then pulled out a gun.

"You're the sort to steal from people on Christmas," Batman glared.

"Well, I am a Grinch," the Joker stated with a toothy grin. "After all, I've been a very, _very_ bad boy and I was probably on Santa's naughty list again this year, so this is the only way I'll get what I want!"

The Joker fired a shot, but Batman managed to avoid the shot, then took out a Batarang and threw it, knocking the gun out of the Joker's hand. Batman then ran up and swung his fist at the Joker, but the Joker managed to avoid the blow and punched Batman in the torso. The Joker moved to strike again, but Batman caught his foot as he swung it and used it to push the Joker away from him.

Shaking his head as he hit the car, the Joker yelled, "No fair, no fair!" Then he cackled. "Gotta admit, you're pretty fresh after you and that Red Tornado robot took down Fun Haus, but that's you. You must always do this, don't'cha? You must always try to be the hero, don't you?"

"Crime never takes a holiday and I don't either," Batman stated.

The Joker chuckled. "I bet. Heck, I bet you're always on Santa's nice list. 'Course you are. After all, you're Batman—the party pooper, always spoiling my fun. I bet you're never naughty."

Batman yelled as he ran over and punched the Joker in the stomach, then delivered a kick to one of his legs, knocking him down. The Joker then pulled something out of his jacket and threw it at Batman. It was a playing card that expanded and enveloped Batman and knocking him down onto the ground.

Smiling, the Joker got and looked down at Batman, then shoved his face threatening close to Batman's. "Looks like I touched a nerve." Looking as Batman scowled, he asked, "Why so serious? It is Christmas after all!" The Joker brought his hand to the flower on his lapel. "The most wonderful time of year! So, Batman, let's turn that frown upside-down and put a smile on that face!"

Unbeknownst to the Joker, however, Batman was busy freeing himself with a Batarang. Once the enough of the card was torn, Batman ripped out of it and punched the Joker, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You!" the Joker growled as he got up. "You just can't look the other way, can you? Why?"

Batman didn't reply; instead, he kicked the Joker onto the ground, then threw a bola at the Joker's direction, tying him to a nearby streetlamp. Batman then turned to see two police cars pulled up. From out of the cars, stepped on three uniformed officers and Police Commissioner James Gordon.

Looking at Gordon, the Joker smiled and said, "Morning, Commissioner! And a Merry Christmas to you! How's your daughter? Did she get a nice doll?"

Pointing at the Joker, Gordon ordered to the officers, "Book him." Walking over to Batman, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Batman replied, "I'm fine."

"I heard about what happened with Sportsmaster and Fun Haus," Gordon stated. "Congratulations on beating them. I've heard the both of them are tough opponents."

"They were, but I had help," Batman stated, then began to walk over to the Batmobile.

"Merry Christmas, Batman," Gordon said with a smile.

"I wish I could," Batman stated mournfully. "I honestly wish I could, but there's work to be done; crime doesn't take a holiday and neither can I." Then he looked at Gordon. "Merry Christmas, Commissioner, to you and your daughter, too."

With that, Batman leapt into the Batmobile and drove away.

Alfred Pennyworth stood by the Batcomputer as the Batmobile pulled into the Batcave. He'd been worried as usual, a feeling he grew real familiar with over the years. He sighed when Batman stepped out of the Batmobile without a scratch on him, then walked over to him.

"How was your day, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he removed the cape from Batman's shoulders.

"I managed to beat Sportsmaster, Fun Haus, the Joker, and some thugs," Batman replied as he walked over to the Batcomputer and sat down. "Red Tornado got damaged during his feet with Fun Haus, but STAR Labs will have him back on his feet soon."

"That's good to hear," Alfred said with a smile. "I hope he will be, too. The world could always use more heroes." Alfred then turned to walk away, only to stop and look to see a forlorn expression on Batman's face. 'Sir?"

"Alfred," Batman said as he reached to remove the mask, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne, "I miss them. I miss my parents."

Alfred walked over to Bruce and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they'd be proud of you and what you've done," he said with a reassuring smile. He then cleared his throat. "Shall I prepare breakfast? You could also use some rest."

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce said as he got up, "but I have something to do first."

Alfred nodded understandingly. "Very well. I've already got the flowers prepared for you. They're ready for your visit."

"Thank you," Bruce said.

*****B*****

Bruce stood over the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne—a yearly tradition he'd done since the night they were killed when he was eight. He then set the flowers on the grave and looked at the tombstone and sighed. He closed his eyes and the memories of that night flooded back to him—the mugger's demand for money and the necklace, the gunshots, the smell of gunpowder, and the shattering of his world.

He then opened his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, for what happened years ago, but I'm trying to make things right, trying to rid Gotham of what took your lives. I know what I set out to do is impossible, but I have to continue to atone for what I've done and protect those who can't protect themselves."

Smiling sorrowfully, he added, "Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad." With that, Bruce walked away.

The End


End file.
